A Gx rule is a rule sent by a policy charging and rules function (PCRF) to a policy charging and enforcement function (PCEF) over the Gx interface and that the PCEF installs and implements on-the-fly. Gx rules direct a policy charging and enforcement function (PCEF) to take some action when particular traffic is encountered. A Gx rule is made up of three parts: the rule descriptor/name, the traffic classifier part, and the directive part. The traffic classifier part describes the traffic to which the rule pertains. The directive part tells the PCEF what action to take when the traffic described by the traffic classifier part is encountered. Based on operator policy, there are cases when the PCRF needs to direct the PCEF to report when a particular traffic for a user is encountered. However, current Gx rules are used for post-service-initiation events, such as charging and subscriber bandwidth usage management.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for detecting initiation of a service data flow using a Gx rule.